Episode 80
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 81|Next Episode -->]] Date: December 4th, 2009. Length: 2:45:02 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich. Intro: WKRP in Cincinnati Closing words from Dan Amrich Commit. That is my only word of wisdom. Just fucking do it. Closing Song: Palette Swap Ninja - Viva Pinata ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Blatantly sexist game advertisements *Dan Amrich roast *Ask a Games Jaranlist Notable Facts: *Dan Amrich leaving Future US to pursue a job at Activision to get Interstate 76 available to play on current operating systems. (Met that goal) *1st Break: Love Shack, Halo All-I-Play-Oh, and Centerfold (all sang by Dan Amrich) *2nd Break: Learn to Spell and Coffeehouse Girl *Closing Song: Viva Pinata *Fred Schider voice help Dan get in the 80's coverband. *Dan Amrich trained as a opera singer and a child actor as a child *Dan Amrich is a hero to Chris Antista *Viva Pinata was first Palatte Swap Ninja song created *Jude and Dan came up with the words, in Jude's truck driving home from Fast Times. Important because it was the first song played live ever in Tdar 50. *Dirty anagrams can be created from Chris' name Funny Stories and Quotes *Mikel Reparaz: **"Feminist Boners." **"Most fun of Tony Hawk Ride is like buying a toy and playing with the box." **The first thing I remember about Pac Man was how awful the vitamins were. **My mom made diapers out of Dan Amrich's reviews. **Whose grandparents do the most meth? **General Podcast Chicken? *Chris Antista: **"I'm not leaving my house because of some World of Warcraft magazine." 2:39:09 **Aww man I got my boner out for nothing. **Cum Jizz Fuck. **I've drained the mysogyny out of my boner. **Like a burrito in the flood. **The location of the forums only known to me. **Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. I don't like it's backbone of advertising was tits. **Ventriloquist rape game. **Brett Elston knows how to type in Fred Schidner. **Dinosaur Penis off ramp is what Fred Flintstone takes to get home. **Back when Saturday cartoons mattered, Hannah Barbera ruled with awful. **Activision stoled something from us. **Why hasn't someone anointed by god to come down and kill me? **It's like telling your dad I love you which I won't! **@Dan You are a personal hero of mine. **I resent being baptized as a baby more than losing my foreskin. Have you seen the scars? *Brett Elston: **in Brit accent "Dinosaur Penis?" 37:40-37:42 Stephen was probably the man who said this when Brett Elston was nervous as shit. **Radio Voice: "You're gonna take a trip down the Double Dare Sunday Slide." 1:22:26-1:22:29 **Dan Amrich in high pitch voice: "GOING TO SPACE CAMP!!" within the 1:22:49-1:22:53 **Brett Elston cried when his sister was baptized, Thought she was dying. **I saw Rogue Warrios 3 years ago when it was DUDES WE HAVE ALL THIS OBLIVION MONEY! *Dan Amrich **CMS Can't Make Shit. It was so broken at the time. **I waited 25 minutes to play Pac Man and it was transcendence. **Horse fellatio. **I was Zombie Reagan in City of Heroes. **I was Robochrist. **Harry Potter fucking matters. **Nothing played like Solar Fox except Marg. **Fuck you I was not 40 when you wrote to me. **Tony Hawk Ride: Deluxe Living Room Experience. **Pitfall was such a big deal as a child. ***Brett "That's relevant." **I wish DOA Xtreme Beach Volleyball was a better volleyball game. **I want to play Solar Fox ***Mikel "That makes one of us." Dan Amrich's Roast quotes and Legacy on the TalkRadar podcast *1st episode flashback: *Said he was playing World of Warcraft, and was responsible for the Niko Bellic "No Prablem" legacy *Dan Amrich roast starts at 1:18:45 *Chris Antista: **"Dan is so stuck in the 80's, the first thing he did in his cubicle was to take down the Berlin Wall." **"Joe McNeily's videos are so bad, new feature lets you record over his videos." **"A man so full of videogame knowledge he has no room for a penis." (toward Mikel Reparaz) 1:25:30 **"So obessed with Nintendo, his first born son is the Virtual Boy, and he refers to his dick and balls as the Tri-Force." Question of the Week 64: What do you name your character or profile in games *Mirrors the question asked in Episode 17, when hosts answered what there online profile names. *Dan Amrich- RPG's - Arkamen, Darma Inc, music games Rancid Ham. gamertag bunnyears (NOT A FURRY) *Brett Elston- Perch 11 (Want full story listen to episode 17, when he was in biology class) also lobstertent *Mikel Reparaz- Evil Ninja, Zombie Reagan in City of Heroes *Chris Antista: As vile as possible. game he doesn't care about Fart. Arcade- Jiz, cum, and ass. Link: Episode 80 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 81|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009